


21

by Rizz07



Series: A/B/O Bottax [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: It’s Max 21st birthday, the day he was presented to the world as an omega of all things.





	21

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this even before my other Bottax story, but got stuck. Then today I suddenly felt the need to finish it and I was in the mood for some fluff.
> 
> Also I wanted Max to present in this one, but because he is to old to do so in most a/b/o worlds, I decided to raise the age to 21.
> 
> And last but not least, this isn’t beta’d and my first language isn’t English so please excuse me for any mistakes

Max felt uneasy as he and his fellow drivers were getting ready for the drivers parade. He did his best not to let it show, putting on a smile for the kids asking for an autograph. Even if he was unable to relax, he wouldn’t take it out on these kids by ignoring them or being rude. Knowing that for most of them it was a dream come true to be so close to the drivers they admired and normally only saw on tv.

He gave a more sincere smile as a boy congratulated him with his birthday. “Thank you so much.” He said as he signed the boy’s shirt and cap. 

“So how is the birthday boy doing?”

Looking to his left he saw Stoffel. “Hey Stoff.” He tried to give his fellow driver and friend a smile, but seeing the look the Belgian gave him he knew he’d failed. Taking a quick look around to see that non of the cameras were close he allowed his fake smile and shoulder to drop. “I would be feeling so much better if my 21st Birthday wasn’t on a race day.”

Immediately Stoffel’s hand was on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I know it’s not easy and I’m here for you if you need me.”

This time Max gave him a genuined, if not slightly sad smile.

21 was an very important age for everyone as you truly presented yourself to the world as a alpha, beta or omega. Even now no one was sure why it wasn’t until their 21st birthday that it happened, when you yourself learned which of the three you were at the age of 18. The most common theory for it was that it gave you more time to mature and adjust to your true nature. 

He himself learned that he was an omega at 18, which he wasn’t all to happy about back then. As omegas were know for their submissive, soft and caring nature and in Max eyes seem to be weak and all too willing to please their alpha. Something he sure as hell wasn’t about to do. If he found his alpha they would have to take him as he was, stubborn, proud and a Formula 1 driver and only then would he allow himself to submit to them. 

All that was why he felt so uneased. Today everyone would learn that Max Verstappen was an omega. He wasn’t ashamed of it, the people around him knew already and it was pretty much excepted immediately. His boss had actually scolded at him for making him worried, before telling him it wouldn’t make a difference what his nature was. Not everyone was that open minded and Max knew the media would use it to try and put more pressure on his shoulders. 

“Come on, time to go out there.” Stoffel’s voice pulling him out of his thoughts. “Who knows, maybe your alpha is out there.” Stoffel said with a wink. “Although I feel sorry for any alpha having to deal with your annoying ass.”

The comment earned the chuckling Belgian an slap on his chest, but even that didn’t stop him from laughing. And with a shake of the head Max followed him onto the the truck. To his relieve, he was one of the first to be interviewed as the truck began to drive around the circuit. After that Stoffel and his conversation changed to more small talk, until Nico decided to join in. 

“Hey feestvarken.” The blond greeted him with a big smile. “Planning on giving yourself a GP win for your birthday again this year?”

Max chuckled. “I can always try.”

The German grinned and wrapped his arm around Max his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do great. And if you don’t, I might get a chance to beat your ass.”

“In your dreams.” Max halfheartedly glared as he tried to get Nico’s arm of his shoulders. The older man didn’t butch and instead pulled him in closer and gave a tap on the front of Max his cap.

His objection was forgotten as a growl from behind startled him. Blinking he looked in the direction from which it came and saw Daniel standing with Seb, Kimi and Valtteri. Non of them really looking in his direction as they seem to be talking about something seriously. Well Seb and Valtteri seem to be, as Dan looked at him and gave him a playful wink.

Shaking his head, Max returned his attention to his friends. Stoffel looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged in response, not sure what had just happened.

Nico in the mean time had let go of him and had even taken a step back. Max gave him a questioning look. “Someone seems to be protective of you.” He got in response with a teasing smile. “And as much as I like you, I’m not about to fight another alpha for you.”

Understanding, Max nodded. “Checo would kill you if you did.” He decided to tease back, to which Nico narrowed his eyes.

“What are you guys talking about?” Dan had appeared at his side, bumping his shoulder. “You know I hate it when you talk Dutch, makes me feel left out.” The Australian continued with a pout. 

“Maybe that is the point.” Momentarily forgetting he was now 21, Max stuck out his tongue.

In a dramatic gesture Dan put his hands over is heart. “You wound me Maxy.” Which earned him a shove from his team mate. 

Noting that Nico and Stoffel had apparently decided to leave the two of them alone to continue their banter, Max decided to turned the conversation more. “Why did you growl?” That was his style, not beating around the bushes, just getting straight to the point. 

Noticing the funny look Dan gave him, the uneasyness returned full force. Looking away, he grabbed the railing. Knowing what Dan was going to say before he actually did.

“I didn’t Max.”

Swallowing the lumb in his throat, he looked back at Dan. “But if it wasn’t you, then….” The question fading away as his thought took over. If it wasn’t Dan who growled and it sure as hell wouldn’t be Kimi or Seb, as everyone knew that Seb was Kimi’s beta for years now. That only left…. 

His heart was beating fast as realization hit him. His eyes immediately went to the person in question and he was met with intense grey eyes. The sudden need to submit almost overwhelmed him, but he was determined not to give in to anyone that easy. Instead he stubbornly raised his chin.

Valtteri‘s eyes narrowed for a second before a small smile curled his lips up, as he shook his head a little. ‘We will talk later’ he mouthed to him and Max was relieved by that. The last thing he wanted was to be confronted by his alpha here on the truck for everyone to see.

Wait, what? His alpha? Freezing at the realization, he couldn’t help but feel the blush coloring his cheeks. Everyone had always told him, he would know the moment he met his alpha after turning 21. He just never quite believed it, until now.

**

The later Valtteri had mouthed to him turned out to be hours later after the race. He was on his way to his motor home after a fourth place finish, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantly knew who the hand belonged to as his knees suddenly felt weak. Turning around he was once again met with intense, yet annoyed looking grey eyes.

“You just had to pull of that crazy ass pass in the last corner, didn’t you?”

The comment made him grin as he thought about his pass on Valtteri, taking his fourth place and making the Finn drop back to 5th. A move he was sure the media would either call brilliant or mad. Not that he really cared, he wasn’t called Mad Max for nothing.

Valtteri chuckle broke his thought as the older shook his head. “Good to see nothing had changed between us on the track.” The comment surprised him and made his heart flutter. “Or maybe it did as you were even more determined to beat me.” Max felt his a blush color his cheeks, as he couldn’t deny there was some truth in those words. He always wanted to get the best result possible in every race, but he might have been a little more driven to beat Valtteri, his alpha, than he normally would have been.

Valtteri stepped closer to him and Max fought the urge to tilt his head and show the alpha his neck. Omega or not, he wouldn’t give in so easily. 

“I’m gonna have my hands full with you, aren’t I.” Valtteri’s words brought on a sudden wave of insecurity, that he wasn’t prepared for. Ever since he had found out he was an omega 3 years ago, he has had the mindset that his alpha should take him as he was….., but what if his alpha, if Valtteri couldn’t do that. If it was just too much. Could he even handle being rejected by his alpha? The thought alone made his eyes water and his chest tighten as it felt like someone tried to squeeze the life out of his heart.

“Hey.” A hand was suddenly on his left cheek and he found himself leaning into the touch before he knew what he was doing. His panic slowly fading. Opening his eyes, he found his vision blurry, but he could still see the frown on Valtteri’s forehead. “What’s going on in that head of yours Maxy.”

He wanted to glare at the nickname, but instead a sob left his lips. 

Before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug. One strong arm wrapped around his waist, as the other was over his shoulder, with a hand caressing the back of his head. He heard the Finn making soothing noises and the comforting feeling it gave him, only made him cry harder.

He didn’t know how long they had been standing there and he would have felt even more embarrassed, if he didn’t know the space around his motor home was very secluded. Not that it stopped him from blushing brightly as he pulled his face away from the Finn’s shoulder. Silently cursing his omega self for making him over emotional.

“Do you want to tell me what happpened?” Valtteri’s voice was calm as always. Max wasn’t sure what he expected as he lifted his eyes to the older man’s face, but he sure as hell didn’t expect the soft expression he saw there. It was like Valtteri understood and was okay with his omega crying like a baby in his arms and Max wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“Are you okay with it?” He asked. Seeing the Finn’s confused expression, he continued, “With me being your omega? I mean, I am not really omega material and all.” 

“Oh Max. I’m actually quite happy you aren’t.” The words combined with the smile that was given to him, surprised if not shocked him a little. “To be honest, the thought of an normal omega always sounded boring to me. I mean of course, I have wanted to find my other half. I just never wanted them to be always agreeing with me, or one to always wanted to take care of me while looking pretty.” He chuckled. “In that way, you might actually be a perfect match for me.”

A happiness he had never felt before, spread through his body and Max couldn’t help but grin. “You think so?

Valtteri nodded as his fingers brushed Max’s cheekbone, before slowly bringing him closer. Their lips meeting in a soft kiss. The happiness and feeling of belonging that rushed through Max’ veins was something he heard of, but again hadn’t quite believed. Thinking people wanted to make it sounds too romantic or like a damn fairytale, but now he knew it was so much more than that.

He suppressed the whine that was threatening to leave his lips as Valtteri pulled away. The older rested their forheads together as his eyes searched Max’s. Instinctively Max knew his alpha wanted to make sure he was alright with all of this and he couldn’t help but smile brightly, knowing it would show through his eyes. Before grabbing the back of the Finn’s neck and bringing him into a second kiss. Using Valtteri’s surprise in his advantage, the older man’s lips had parted and gave an easy entrance for Max’ tongue. The moment it brushed Valtteri’s, the two of them were involved in an instant battle for dominance. For a second Max thought he might be winning, but then Valtteri suddenly took full control. Showing him that he would let Max play and even fight for dominance, but that he was the one in control in the end. And Max found himself more okay with that, than that he thought he would’ve been. 

Letting his mouth leave Max’s, Valtteri left a trail a kisses along his yawline, before moving to Max his neck. “God, what I wouldn’t do to claim you right here and right now.”

The words made Max shudder and tilt his head more to the side to give his alpha more room. Surprising himself by how ready he was to be claimed. 

“But I won’t.” Immediately Max pulled away. The hurt and disappointed must have shown on his face and in his eyes as Val brought their faces close once again. “Not yet at least. You deserve to be courted.” Max let out an annoyed sound that made his alpha chuckle. “Not in the tradition way of course. But in a way that fits you.”

Expectantly Max looked in the other his intense eyes, wanting to make sure Valtteri meant it. His omega side scolding at him for doubting his alpha, as he only saw how truthful the Finn had meant those words there. 

“And just to be clear my wild lion” Valtteri continued. “I won’t try to tame you, but I will correct you if you step over the line.”

And Max found himself perfectly fine with that. Feeling truly at ease for the first time that day, as he realize that Valtteri might just be the perfect alpha for him. And how lucky he was to have an alpha who truly excepted him. 

Smiling, he snuggled closer to Valtteri, feeling the sudden need to get lost in his presence and sent of his alpha. Maybe, just maybe those omega instincts weren’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and reviews make a writer feel loved :)


End file.
